Drugged by a Fish
by Lazybun
Summary: It begins with Carla, and Happy, eating a purple fish.


_From the title above, I want to do a correction: Drugged by Happy's Fish_

Hehe, the irony of Carla! But let's move on! This quite AWESOME plot is based by my own mind, I have no intentions to do a similar story like any others I've read. Actually, I haven't read so many fanfic's about Carla so I'm going to do one. I don't own the manga or anime Fairy Tail, 'cause it is too awesome.

Enjoy.

* * *

_We won the Grand Magic Games! We won, we won, we wooon!~_

I smiled at the Guilds childish behavior as they sang and danced. Well why of course, we had won the Grand Magic Games, and we had saved the world, -once again. Wendy didn't participate in the singing and dancing, she just smiled, like me. But she had another smile of course, she had that innocent smile of hers. It was that thing that made me want to protect her. A lot.

"Go, Wendy!" I said to her, as I stood on the bar counter. She looked surprised at me, then smiled warmly, like she understood something.  
"I just can't leave you Carla..." She began but I interrupted her.  
"It's okay, I'll go somewhere else, people from other guilds are here too."

Wendy gave me apologetic look as she scooted over to the other Fairy Tail girls. She met Chelia too and they began to discover things, whatnot. We had already partied at the castle and when we came home, but Makarov wanted to party in the new guild building too. That silly man. He had invited other guilds, and their members came of course. He invited Sabertooth, after the Master was kicked out and they came, only some of them though...

I looked out for other exceeds, I saw none, so I began to search for Pantherlily instead. It's not that I liked Pantherlily in _that_ way, oh no! But I didn't want to party with Happy... Yet. I didn't know why he always invited me to go fishing, and came with fishes to me. I didn't like fish, wasn't that clear?

"Hey Carla, what are you doing with your cute kitty face here?" Cana asked me and took a grip of my chin. It was clear that she was drunk.  
"Cana, it's a party for everybody here you know..." I sweat dropped as I freed myself from her sweaty hands.  
"Oooh! I don't mean the party! I mean, you know what I mean!" She laughed and then wiggled her eyebrows at me.

"I don't know what you're talking about..." I tried to go away but she stopped me with one arm and smirked.  
"You knoow what I'm taaalking aboouut Carlaaa! You're searching for Hapyy are youu?" She sang for me as I stood there, stunned. She was teasing me about _that_? I didn't even like Happy! I mean, I liked Happy but not in that way.

"Cana." I growled dangerously and turned around to leave. I saw an embarrassed Lucy at the other side of the bar and walked up to her, she had least a clue about how I felt.

"What are you talking about?" I asked and approached them. Lucy smiled thankfully at me and turned around to Mira, who smiled sweetly.  
"Yup, I'm heading off." She announced and jumped off the bar stool.  
"To Natsu?" Mira smirked, as she wiped a glass with a clean towel.  
"NO!" Lucy shouted as she speed up her steps, and was swallowed by the crowd. Mira sighed and turned to me.

"When will they understand?"  
I shrugged my shoulders and ordered a soda. The bar was the perfect place to be on when you had nothing to do, it was always interesting conversations going around, but I never admitted it.

I turned around on the counter to look what was going on. Natsu and Lucy jumped in the ball pool (How did it get there?), the other Fairy Tail girls was in a big group, chattering, Elfman and Evergreen brawled as much as ever, Gray joined Natsu and Lucy just to be punched in the face by Natsu, and the other guilds just trailed them. I looked over for Wendy and saw her and Chelia talk about something, I was satisfied.

But, where was Happy? I brushed of the thought as fast as it came and my fur became in a little redder shade than it used to be.  
_It is not that I like him_, I thought sarcastically as I made a little hmpf-sound.

"Aye Carla?" I looked surprised to my left and saw no other than Happy, smiling happy as he used to do.  
"Nothing." I grumbled and looked away from him.  
"Aww, not joining the party Carla?" Mira joined teasingly and smiled innocent at me.  
"Mira stop it." I turned to her and glared meaningfully at her. She didn't notice the glare, or she _pretended_, not to notice it.

"What's that Happy?" She asked and pointed at an in wrapped package, in colourful paper with fishes on it. Happy's fur came a tint of red on his cheeks and he turned to me.  
"Aye, here Carla, it's for you. I fished it myself and packed in it and... I made everything." He said in a breath. I just stared at the package now in my hands, it was a big red ribbon on it. And somehow, I thought it was _okay_.

I knew it was a fish when I unwrapped the paper from the package, he had fished the "thing". I wasn't dumb. When I was done I looked down at the fish, it was much more beautiful than the other fishes he had given me. I mean, the other ones had a normal colour on their fish scales, but this was purple. Pure purple.

I took the colourful paper to go and throw it, but I felt it was wet, and it was not water I can promise you, it felt like the package had been drowned in some sort of liquid, or something similar.

"Why is the paper wet?" I asked Happy, why hadn't I noticed the paper was wet before?  
"Aye, when I walked past Bacchus and Cana, Bacchus accidentally dropped his bottle of sake on the fish, but I don't think it affects the fish." Happy explained proudly and I rolled my eyes.

I looked down at the fish Happy had given me. I didn't usually eat fish, I never did. But this time, when we had won the Grand Magic Games and had sent the dragons back in time -I could eat this fish for once, just to make Happy happy.

In the corner of my eye I saw Mirajane smile encouragingly at me and I turned my head to see a sparkle in Happy's eyes.  
"Can you eat it with me?" I asked, and once again in the corner of my eye I saw Mira squeal of happiness, I mean, this was just once.  
"Aye!" Happy answered and everything after that happened so fast.

We took one half each: Happy took the head and down to the cut we made to split the fish in half. I took the part where the tail was and up to the cut. That thing who surprised me was that the fish was actually good to eat.

"Yummy!" I mumbled and giggled, wow, I felt more open than ever after eating the fish.  
"Aye!" Exclaimed Happy and his cheeks was red, was it just me, or was the world a little dizzy?  
"Happy, you're red." I stumbled over the words and giggled once more. Yes, my face felt like a smiley and I thought Happy felt the same too.

"No, I'm blue, Aye!" He slurred and hiccuped and I began to laugh, hard. He looked so funny. Sooo fuuunyyy! I had forgotten about Mira in the background, but now she walked up to us.

"Are you guys okay?" She laughed with worry in her eyes.  
"Of course!" I shouted as I turned to Happy, who nodded enthusiastic.

Then, everything after that happened even faster than before. I ordered kebab without no reason and I and Happy partied, a lot. I think Pantherlily looked a little bit uneasy on us.

When we had tuned down a little and people began to head home, I and Happy sat on the bar counter once again, talking.

"The Tuff tuff train leaves the station!" Happy hiccuped as he used his magic to take out his wings. He flied to the table and crashed into it. He fell on the floor and began to cry.

I rolled my eyes when I stood up, and stumbled on my legs so I fell of the bar counter. I began to cry and wail. I thought you could walk through air, I had did it before **(A/N:** With that she means when she flied, sorry if you didn't understand**)**! I blame you all! Wendy approached me and smiled apologetically at me, then everything went black. Pitch black.

* * *

"Your stupid drunkard, how could you do so to Happy and Carla?!"  
"Sorry, I was drunk, so was you!"  
"But I would neve-"

"Stop fighting." I sighed, as I walked out of the infirmary in changed clothes than the night before. Bacchus and Cana stopped, and Bacchus asked unsure:  
"Hey Carla, how do you feelin'?" He asked, he was still a little drunk.  
"Okay," I answered, "where's Happy?"

Cana and Bacchus exchanged a look and then Cana answered.

"The second door to the right." She winked at me with one eye, and I raised an eyebrow.  
"She is serious." Bacchus then added over Cana's shoulder when he saw my uneasy look. I turned around and mumbled a thanks before I walked to Happy's room.

When I stood outside I took a deep breath, and knocked simply at the door.  
"Come in." A depressed tone was heard and I walked in.

I saw a depressed Happy lay on the bed and no other than me or him was in the room.  
"Hi Happy." I greeted him with a quiet voice. I jumped up on the bed.  
"I don't remember how that fish tasted, I DON'T REMEMBER THE TASTE!" He wailed as I patted his back. I didn't remember when I was so kind like this to him.

"You know, you could go to the lake and fish a new." I said softly but he just shook his head.  
"Natsu and Lucy are home at Lushy's and it's not funny to fish on my own." He sobbed. Okay, just one conclusion left.  
"You know, we both could go to the lake and fish." I told him and his face cracked into one silly smile of his.  
"Aye!"

I rolled my eyes and walked out of the room, but before I walked out completely to get my stuff I turned around and said:  
"You could just have asked."  
"Aye, but this made it funnier, and you probably would have said no."

If I was Lucy, I would kick him in the face right now, but I wasn't, so I made it in Carla style. Carla style? That alcohol must have affected me really much.

"I wouldn't." It came out of my mouth before I could stop it. And I mentally slapped my forehead while I walked out of the room. Stupid Carla, the sake was really affecting me.

* * *

Finished! I had to read this fanfic over and over and _over_ again to make it right, and the drunk-part was the hardest one, but I hope you liked it!

If you saw any mistakes, please review, 'cause it means a lot to all authors who gets it. I thought I would read this one once again tomorrow, but I was too exited to wait for it.


End file.
